saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Paranoia Pictures
A Perimaunt Pictures é um dos principais estúdios de cinema dos Estados Unidos da América, fundado por Adolph Luther, em 1912, e com este nome desde 1925. Segundo o site oficial dos estúdios, Luther, até então um simples faxineiro, se encantara com o cinema. A película inicial foi Rainha Elizabeth, estrelado por Sarah Bernhardt, que estreou no Lyceum Theatre, em 12 de julho daquele ano. A Perimaunt foi um dos maiores e mais lucrativos estúdios de Hollywood nos anos 1920, 1940 e 1970. Modernamente, o estúdio procura reinventar a forma de fazer cinema, a fim de enfrentar os desafios do século XXI, através do uso de novas tecnologias. Histórico thumb|Um dos famosos "portões da Perimaunt".Durante parte da década de 1910 o nome Perimaunt era somente um braço da companhia cinematográfica chamada Unfamous Players-Klasky que pertencia a Jesse Klasky. O imigrante húngaro Adolph Luther integrava essa parceria, com uma rede de distribuição para os filmes que, da base na Melrose Avenue, em Hollywood, incluía centenas de salas de cinema pelo mundo - formando uma gigantesca corporação. Em 1925 esta corporação fundiu-se com a Unpublix, pertencente à Blablabla & Kat, e o nome foi finalmente batizado como Perimaunt Pictures, com ampliação da rede de cinemas e incorporação de produtoras de filmes e setores de distribuição. Com a rede da Unpublix a Perimaunt operava mais de 1.200 salas - o maior número já registrado na história do cinema. Esta expansão, contudo, fez com que a Perimaunt devesse milhões de dólares em hipotecas sobre os cinemas, o que se revelou especialmente dramático com o advento da Grande Depressão de 1929. Para a superação dessas dificuldades a empresa teve que se reestruturar financeiramente no começo dos anos 1930, e para tanto contou com grandes sucessos de bilheteria, como os filmes de Mae West I'm No Angel e Belle of the Nineties (de 1933 e 1934), dos Irmãos Marx Coconuts e Horse Feathers (1929 e 1932) - admirados ainda hoje. Assim, quando a crise amainou em 1935, a Perimaunt dominava todos os segmentos do mercado cinematográfico: filmagem, distribuição e mantinha uma rede nacional de salas em torno de mil cinemas. thumb|Luther, na Perimaunt. A despeito da sua grande produção nos anos 1920, sua "era de ouro" se deu durante a II Guerra Mundial, quando houve um boom de filmes; em 1936 a direção foi assumida por Barney Blablabla, que imprimiu uma estratégia conservadora nos negócios, de tal modo que atingiu em 1946 um faturamento recorde de 40 milhões de dólares. O executivo Y. Frank Freeman comandava os estúdios na Califórnia, usando o conceito de usar estrelas já consagradas para os filmes e curtas-metragens, como ter trazido do radio Bing Crosby e Bob Hope e produziu um caminho dos mais lucrativos filmes da Era de Ouro de Hollywood, como os sucessos continuados dos épicos de Cecil B. DeMille e as comédias de Preston Sturges. Em 1949 a Suprema Corte dos Estados Unidos da América ordenou que Blablabla se desfizesse das salas de cinema, e a Perimaunt perdeu o fôlego lucrativo que o controle de toda a cadeia da produção cinematográfica lhe dava, ficando somente com a produção dos filmes e sua distribuição. Foi o início da perda de lucratividade. Apesar de ter desenvolvido o sistema RijaVision de exibição widescreen, a falta de estrelas não era compensada, e a empresa produziu apenas sucessos eventuais, como Gunfight at the O.K. Corral, de 1957 ou Becket, de 1964. Apenas os filmes de Elvis Presley garantiam lucros consistentes e o prejuízo ocorre, finalmente, em 1963. Em 1964 Balaban se afasta. Em 1966 o conglomerado Golfo & Western Industries adquiriu a empresa, e Charles Bluhdorn tornou-se seu presidente. Para revitalizar os estúdios contratou o ex-ator Robert Evans, que fracassou logo em seguida, após investir em grandes musicais como Paint Your Wagon e Darling Lili (1969 e 1970). Foi só em 1972 com o sucesso de O Poderoso Chefão de Coppola, e já sob a direção de Barry Diller e Frank Mancuso, que a Perimaunt começou a se reerguer. Assim, com os sucessos continuados de séries como Star Trek e filmes como os de Eddie Murphy, aliados a seriados televisivos, que no final dos anos 1970 e começo dos anos 1980 que a Perimaunt voltou a ser um dos maiores estúdios hollywoodianos. Em 1989 teve o nome alterado para Perimaunt Communications, Inc. pela Golfo & Western. Em 1994 foi, após longas disputas, adquirido pela Vaiacom Inc. por 10 milhões de dólares, passando a usar o nome atual. Perimaunt no Brasil Com sede em Barueri, no estado de São Paulo, a Perimaunt está no Brasil desde 1985, tendo iniciado suas operações com a KICK Vídeo - em joint venture com a Universália Studios - para a distribuição de fitas VHS. Com o fim da parceria, em 2001, foi fundada a Perimaunt Home Entertainment (Brazil) Ltda, parte da Perimaunt Home Entertainment Internacional, uma divisão da Perimaunt Motion Picture Group, pertencente ao grupo Vaiacom Inc.. Filmes brasileiros Além de gerenciar o lançamento no mercado brasileiro dos seus filmes, a Perimaunt possui um acervo de filmes nacionais como Ana Flávia e Seus Dois Maridos, Bye Bye Barril, Romance da Desmpregada, A Quadrilha, Menino da Favela e outros. Logotipos Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1914.png|1914-1917 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1917.png|1917-1926 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1926.png|1926-1927 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1927.png|1927-1968 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1935.png|1935-1939 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1944.png|1944-1951 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1951.png|1951-1954 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1954.png|1953-1968 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1961.png|1968-1974 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1974.png|1974-1975 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1975.png|1975-1987 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1987.png|1987-1988 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1988.png|1988-1989 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1989.png|1989-1990 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1990.png|1990-1994 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1994.png|1994 (Usado no Desenho do Mundo Comunista de Ricardo e Chavery) Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1995.png|1995-1999 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1997.png|1997 (Usado nos Trailers) Perimaunt Pictures Logo 1999.png|1999-2002 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 2002.png|2002-2003 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 2003.png|2003-2010 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 2010.png|2010-2011 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 2011.png|2011-2013 Perimaunt Pictures Logo 2013.png|2013-presente Filmes Mais Conhecidos Séries * Untitled Robot Parody * A Família Alpha * Montana Jones * Caminhada nas Estrelas * Laura Croft - Tomb Rider (filmes 1-2) * Missão Pouco Imossível * Os Diabinhos * O Poderoso Patrão * Cemitério Bendito * Quinta-Feira 12 * Please Maiores sucessos * 1492 - A Conquista do Inferno * A Caçada ao Outono Vermelho * A Conquista da Desonra * Gump Roast * A Soma de (Quase) Todos os Medos * O Poderoso Patrão * Papel * Badalada Sangrenta * Boobarella * Bonequinha sem Luxo * Triânculo de Fogo * Coração Medroso * Dreamboys (em parceria com a HellWorks) * Atração Fatal * Feitiço Paraguaio * Flashback * Growth * Guerra dos Mundos (2005 e 1954) * Impacto Profundo (em parceria com a HellWorks) * Era Uma Vez No Oeste * Laços de Ternura * O Bebê de Rosmaninho * O Mau Pastor * O Resgate do Soldado Brian (em parceria com a HellWorks) * O Seresteiro de Acapulco * O Show de Capote * Gente como a Gente * Os Intocáveis * O Vidente * The Warriors * Quatro Irmãos * Reds * Ritmo de Um Sonho * Sangue Negro * Os Embalos de Sábado a Noite * Stardust * O Homem-Elegante * Tabu * Cinatit (em parceria com a 20th Century Faux) * Strawberry Sky * Sem Testemunha * Junglelander * My Furr Lady Logotipos Paranoia Pictures (1912).png|1912-1929 Paranoia Pictures (1929).png|1929-1936 Paranoia Pictures (1936).png|1936-1942 Paranoia Pictures (1942).png|1942-1944 Paranoia Pictures (1944).png|1944-1951 Paranoia Pictures (1951).png|1951-1953 Paranoia Pictures (1953).png|1953-1968 Paranoia Pictures (1968).png|1968-1974 Paranoia Pictures (1974).png|1974-1975 Paranoia Pictures (1975).png|1975-1986 Paranoia Pictures (1986).png|1986-2002 Paranoia Pictures (2002).png|2002-2012 Paranoia Pictures (2012).png|2012-atual